The field of endeavor to which our invention pertains is Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC condensate drain lines) for the home, office, and apartment or wherever a heating and cooling air-handling unit may be installed.
Current technology addressing HVAC problems our invention solves is as follows:
1. To disinfect a HVAC condensate drain line, chlorine tablets or other disinfectants are added to the HVAC drain pan by removing the front cover of the HVAC unit and placing the disinfectant into the drain pan. This is very cumbersome and has not been widely accepted by consumers and usually results in discontinued use after a short period of time.
2. When a blockage occurs in a condensate drain line, a HVAC repairman must be called to cut into the line to remove the blockage, which normally results in a costly repair bill to the HVAC user. Another method of cleaning the drain line involves using a water hose to force water into the drain line from the outlet end and many times results in spillage of water, bacteria and microbial matter into the HVAC unit and interior of the building or dwelling, all of which have a negative impact on Indoor Air Quality.
3. There are no known products available that prevents negative airflows into the HVAC unit caused by what is known as the xe2x80x9cdry trap syndromexe2x80x9d. Our valve design prevents this from occurring and polluted air flowing through a dry condensate drain line from entering into the HVAC unit and the building or home.
One of the most common problems that a user of a Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) system faces, is that of clogged condensate drain lines and overflowing drain pans which cause untold damage annually. Typically, when this occurs, the owner or user of the HVAC system must call a repairman to cut the drain line, remove the blockage and clear the line for normal use. This usually occurs numerous times during the life of the HVAC system and results in a costly expense for the consumer for the service call and repair, inconvenience, damage to carpet and building or dwelling interior and a danger to Indoor Air Quality (IAQ).
Current HVAC system installations do not include a method whereby the condensate drain line can be treated to remove microbial and bacterial growth without considerable expense to the consumer.
The instant invention allows for easy access whereby one can easily treat the condensate drain line with inexpensive household bleach to minimize the potential for microbial and bacterial growth while favorably affecting IAQ. If the drain line does become blocked, the line can be cleared by the introduction of compressed air to clear the blockage without the necessity of cutting into the drain line. Additionally, problems associated with a xe2x80x9cdry condensate trapxe2x80x9d will be eliminated by the prevention of reverse airflows through the drain line. xe2x80x9cDry condensate trapxe2x80x9d problems occur during times in which the HVAC unit is sparingly used and the water trap evaporates, thus leaving the drain line open and becomes a source of air intake for the HVAC system and has a detrimental effect on health and IAQ. (See FIGS. 13, 14, and 15)
The primary value of our product to consumers and HVAC system owners is as follows:
1: Economic: Installation can be made during the initial installation of the HVAC unit or a retrofit can be made by the user or owner at anytime and inexpensively. Treatment of the drain line can by made by the consumer cheaply, safely and easily and will eliminate or reduce expensive HVAC service calls. Additionally, the user can open a clogged line using compressed air and without cutting into the drain line.
2: Environmentally safe: Common household bleach can be used to treat a drain line and eliminate most of the microbial and bacterial growth that usually occur in the line without being a detriment to the environment.
3. Indoor Air Quality: By reducing microbial and bacterial growth and reducing drain pan spillages onto carpeting and interior of homes and buildings, there will be an improvement to Indoor Air Quality. Reverse airflows will be eliminated in systems operating with a xe2x80x9cdry condensate trapxe2x80x9d which will further enhance IAQ.
4. Ease of use and installation: Installation of our valve is easy to perform and can be made in a few minutes with no special tools needed. Once installed, access to the valve unit is easy and the routine treatment procedure of adding bleach to the drain line takes very little time to perform by removing the screw cap, adding a few drops of bleach into the drain line and replacing the cap cover. If a blockage does occur, compressed air can be introduced into the drain line by removing the screw cap on the air injection orifice and placing an air supply hose fitting onto the air inlet. The design of our valve permits the compressed air flow to be directed to the blockage and prevents it from entering into the HVAC unit.